Meeting a Furyan
by wolf-shinigami
Summary: Harry has lived a long time. very long. After moving all over the universe, learning whatever caught his interests he meets up with Shazza and Zeke and decides to join them on their journey. He never expected to meet the convict Riddick. CROSSOVER SLASH Harry/Riddick some D/s
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own or make money off of Riddick or Harry Potter.

AN: So everyone I have finally decided that I have bit off more than I can chew. So I have a new poll in my profile to see what stories I should keep. The others will be put up for adoption, though they will be in my profile just in case inspiration hits. If you would like to adopt please send me a PM so I can update the story so all the readers can know where to find it. I will not post about the adoption until after a new chapter has been added to the existing. Too many adopted stories only have the original chapters, just under a new author's name, nothing new added and that bugs me.

Chapter one

It was lifetimes ago that the wizarding world fell. No one really knew when it had started, or who had revealed them to the major players in the muggle world. After only a few short years every magical settlement had been found and raided. Those that weren't killed hid the only way they knew how. They joined the muggles leaving the earth for the stars.

Leading the wizards off planet was the Savior of the Wizarding World. Harry Potter. The wizards had long since given up on trying to figure out how he managed to stay young and live for so long. For the first few years they had tried to take him in to the ministry to figure out how he did it. Harry didn't hesitate to make his opinion of that plan known to all.

The ministry never bothered to try to repair the damage. Nothing they tried ever worked anyway.

Harry led what was left of His people to new planets, each one leaving some behind. But Harry kept going, even when the last of His people had found a place to belong, he continued on. Something inside him just wouldn't let him rest.

Over time his name became known through stories and legends as the name of the last great sorcerer. The Wizards he had saved spreading his story to any who would hear. Years passed and the story of Harry Potter soon faded from fact to fiction then slowly into myth and mystery.

Wanting to be forgotten, Harry stopped using his earth name and simply went by the name Jay. A name that many had and none would remember when he finally left. He became a shadow, just what he wanted.

He watched from the shadows as the magic he had saved was bred out into the people of the new worlds, only manifesting in small ways. The seers and elementals having more than the rest, he always made sure to avoid them at all cost, never finding any reason to risk them sensing his power.

Time eventually found Jay boarding a vessel called the _Hunter-Gratzner _with his prospecting friends, Shazza and her husband Zeke. He had met them a few years previous and had struck up an unlikely friendship. They didn't seem to mind that their friend never seemed to age.

Jay curiously watched as a blond haired man marched a cuffed man onboard the ship. The black haired man couldn't stop the shiver that passed through his body when the dangerous man walked passed him into a nearby Cry-pod. 'I do like the dangerous type.'

His fascinated eyes met the goggled covered mans as the blue eyed man pushed a bit into the man's mouth and chained him in. Jay sighed softly in disappointment. He would have liked to hear the other man's voice.

He knew who this was; he had seen a reward posted for him. Richard B. Riddick. One of the most deadly men alive, and one Jay would love to have a tumble with.

Jay shook himself out of his thoughts as the blue eyed man moved to the cryo-pod across from him. The man smirked at him in a way that Jay supposed was supposed to be flirty, but just made him look like a conceited ass. Jay rolled his eyes and closed his pod. He would much rather be asleep for this trip, if only so he didn't have to deal with a man who's whole stature spoke of a self-righteous attitude.

The posture and feel of a mercenary who just landed a big score.

Jay relaxed as the feel of muffled sleep over took him. His sleepy thoughts moving to the man with the goggles, Jay really wished he could see the deadly man's eyes.

~~~POV CHANGE~~~

They say most of your brain shuts down in cryosleep. All but the primitive side...the animal side.

No wonder I'm still awake.

Transporting me with civilians, sounded like 40, 40 -plus.

Heard an Arab voice, some hoodoo holy man probably on his way to New Mecca.

But what route? What route?

Smelled a woman, sweat, boots, tool belt, leather prospector type, free settler, and they only take the back roads.

A Man who smelled of leather and rain, a storm about to hit, he smelt dangerous and innocent at the same time. An interesting combination that has my interests peaked. I want Him.

And here's my real problem: Mr. Johns, blue-eyed devil.

Planning on taking me back to slam...only this time he picked a ghost lane.

A long time between stop, a long time for something to go wrong.

I can hear the alarms blaring, something has gone wrong. It sounds bad. I could feel my smirk forming around the bit in my mouth. This was going to be interesting.

~~~POV CHANGE~~~

Jay gasped as he was jerked out of Cryosleep by the loud alarm that spoke of trouble. 'Great, my luck crashes in again.' The sarcastic thoughts where cut off when he heard a second alarm. The alarm he knew from his time training how to fly space ships warned the pilots about a purge. The jerk that followed only confirmed his fears. Someone was purging the ship, and they were getting closer and closer to the main passenger cabin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Jay growled and pulled the release lever to his cryo-pod as another section of the ship was purged. There was only one left before the pilot got to the passenger cabin. Jay wasn't about to let his friends die because some cowardly pilot wanted to save their own skin.

A grunt escaped him as he hit the floor of the cabin. He only spared a seconds thought to why the gravity was in effect before he took off to where he knew the purging system was. He was half way there when he heard the purge alarm sounding and the telltale jerk of the last cabin being purged. All that was left was the main passenger cabin and the pilots. Jay sped up.

He had almost made it when he passed one of the rooms that held the pilot in charge. He stopped when he saw what the man was doing.

"Don't you touch that handle Fry!" The man screamed before getting out of his seat and blocking the airlock door with a piece of debris. The man looked up with wide eyes when he saw one of the passengers awake and moving around.

"Need any help?" Jay asked to the man who looked like he had just seen a ghost.

The man seemed to shake himself out of whatever thoughts where floating in his head, "You know how to fly?" He asked urgently. Jay just nodded. The man opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a sudden jerking of the ship and an alarm that Jay had never heard before.

"Owens!" The shout seemed to come from the intercom in the other room, the man jerked and went back to his chair, motioning Jay to the other one in the room. "You have ten second Fry, ten seconds to level this beast out!"

Jay raised an eyebrow and sat in the co-pilot chair, his mission to stop the purging now over thanks to Owens quick thinking. He turned on the systems and quickly went over the information now showing. It didn't take long before Jay was pressing buttons and flipping switches in a sequence that seemed to only make sense to him. Owens looked over only once before another jerk to the ship reminded him about what he should be doing.

The jerking continued this time. Letting up only when Jay swore and flipped another switch. The black haired man quickly took control and managed to keep the ship from jerking to bad, trying to keep the airlock securely open so as not to give this, Fry, another chance to purge the passengers. Jay watched the screen in front of him. He knew that there were no way they were all going to survive the crash that was coming, unless he got creative.

With a determined look Jay set to work. His hands firmly attached to the ship as he concentrated and pushed his magic through the metal frame. Owens was too distracted to see what his new co-pilot was doing; otherwise he would see the glowing green eyes and the dull glow that seemed to emanate from his hands.

It only took a few minutes, but it felt like hours to those who were awake to experience it. Fry didn't know what was going on as the craft she was trying to level out, did just that without her touching a thing. She had just been about to try to purge the cabin again when the horizon slowly sank into her view.

Owens released a sigh of relief when the craft finally landed, it still jerked and banged along but at least there would be some survivors. He was going to have to have a talk with Fry after this. He glances at the man who had helped; he was staring intently at the screen in front of him, his fingers still messing with random buttons and switches as he finished the landing sequence.

The ship finally came to a complete stop; Jay could hear the noises coming from the cabin that held all who were left. Most hadn't survived the initial impact with whatever had knocked them from their course and some will have die even with the successful landing. Jay just hoped no one he knew had perished. He looked up at the man who was no doubt there new captain. He looked rattled but still somewhat relieved.

"So who was it who wanted to kill everybody?" His deadpanned question brought a wince from the other man.

Owens sighed, "The docking pilot, Carolyn Fry. I'll deal with her later." Owens stood and shook out the left over nerves from the crash. "For now let's go see who survived." Jay shrugged and stood, following the other man out. The first thing he noticed when they left was the mess.

The entire cabin seemed to be upside down with people who had been thrown from their pods tossed all over, only the dead seemed to be still where they should be, those that survived having released themselves from the pods during the crash.

Jay sighed in relief when he noticed Shazza and Zeke standing up from the rubble. He looked around and saw the mercenary looking worried and searching for his gun. It didn't take a genius to figure out why he looked worried.

Riddick's destroyed pod was staring him in the face. It was completely empty.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: short and sweet and slightly out of sequence. Don't like how I write my stories please don't read. I don't want reviews that tell me I'm not doing it right. Otherwise please read and review.

A/N2: POLL IS COMPLETE! If you would like to see who won and what stories have been put up for adoption please go to my profile. If you wish to adopt please PM FIRST! Don't just take them.

Chapter three

Jay watched with annoyed fascination as the man, Johns, scared the other survivors with how bad Riddick would want to kill them. The blue eyed man spun around when Jay just snorted.

"Think this is funny do you?" The man snarled, making Jay laugh outright.

"Ya I do," Jay smirked at the frustrated man. "You seem to enjoy spreading fear."

Johns looked like he was going to pop; Owens just looked between the two with a raised eyebrow, motioning the others not to interrupt. "Listen here kid;" Jay bristled at the term "Riddick is dangerous…"

"Maybe so," Jay interrupted, "But I think he would be more interested on getting out of here and surviving then on scaring us. Leave him alone and let him be. He may very well decide we aren't worth the trouble."

Jay watched the faces of the others; his friends seemed to be leaning more towards his idea of leaving the convict alone. Fry had a look of stubborn frustration on her face; Owens wasn't letting her out of his sight. Owens just looked like he wanted to be exploring the planet not dealing with this. The other survivors Jay had yet to meet and they all seemed like they believed Johns. Jay rolled his eyes; he knew scare tactics when he saw them.

Owens growled, "Enough of this, we need to be more worried about water and food then over someone who could be long gone by now. So let's get some stuff together and start moving." The man turned on his heel and glared when Fry opened her mouth to say something. She really wasn't on Owens's good side at the moment.

She turned and glared at Jay as though Owens being mad at her was his fault. Jay knew that she knew he had witnessed her moment of weakness. She had been made all too aware that he was just being polite in not telling the other survivors that she had tried to kill them all in their sleep.

Jay rolled His eyes and walked out after the other man, Shazza and Zeke following after, talking about something to help them breathe better. Jay just sighed and started climbing up the wreckage, hoping to get a better vantage point of the planet.

He gasped when he got to the top. This planet had three freakin suns! Jay called out to the man who was exploring the wreckage. "Hey Cap! You might want to come see this!"

Soon everyone who had heard him walked up to the top of the ship, each gasping in surprise at what they saw.

"So much for nightfall," Owens mumbled, fry nodding her head beside him.

"So much for my cocktail hour," one of the survivors said the antiques dealer whose name Jay couldn't remember for the life of him.

"Hey! Can we get some help down here?"

Jay booked it off the structure when he heard Shazza screaming.

"What's wrong?" His breathless question went unanswered as his friends continued to mess with a pod they had found. Jay shook his head and went for the tools he could see peeking out from under a fallen beam. "Here," he said, jumping when Shazza snatched the tools from his hand without as much as a word. He was about to ask her again what was going on when she went to work on the outer hull of the pod. Jay just rolled his eyes and leaned back against the warming metal, he would get his answers as soon as she was done. It wasn't the first time she had got lost in something like this.

A few minutes later the pod opened and out sprawled a body. Jay's eyes grew wide as the person looked around at the people surrounding them. "So," the voice sounded female but the looks where that of a male. Jay's eyebrow shot up. "I guess something went wrong."

Jay snorted, "You could say that."

The girl grinned up at him, "I'm Jack."

Definitely trying to be a boy. Jay shook his head and gave a small smile as Shazza helped the girl to stand. "Really? And I thought you were a stow-a-way. Silly me."

Jay grinned when Shazza took a swipe at him, never taking a hand off the kid. "Okay, okay, I'll behave. No need to be mean about it."

It was Shazza' s turn to snort, "Come on Jack. Let's go make sure you are okay." The older woman took Jack to the front of the ship where there was less chance of something falling on them. Jay just grinned and looked over at Zeke. "Dude, I think she's going to want kids after this." He burst out laughing at the terrified look that crossed his friends face.

His laughter continued as he made his way out of the wreckage, he wanted to see what Owens had planned to the search party. He looked around and froze; he could just make out a figure swinging up into the broken top portion of the ship.

A perfect place to hide.


End file.
